Choose me
by DobleLTakatsuki
Summary: Ya se que no soy la mejor opción, soy grosero, agresivo e incluso frio pero...yo te amo y luchare por ti. Se que no te merezco y tu tienes que ... tener algo mejor que yo, pero...por favor solo te pido, dame una oportunidad y "Choose me"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primera historia. Por favor no sean tan malos conmigo D:

Bueno los personajes y todo son partes de** Trey Parker y Matt Stone **yo solo puse mi mente loca en esto:33

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, era uno de eso días donde se podía admirar la lluvia caer a no ser de que ese día los jóvenes alumnos se encontraban encerrados en la escuela preparatoria. Algunos se limitaban a ver por la ventana ignorando la clase de su profesor.

-¡Gah! –grito un pequeño pelirrubio temblando levemente, se agarraba de su playera mal abotonada y sufría un tic en su ojo derecho.

Se escucharon truenos y como la lluvia caí cada vez más rápida chochando contra el piso. Igual se podían ver los relámpagos por las ventanas aumentando el nerviosismo del pequeño.

-¡Es demasiada presión! –volvió a gritar asustado obteniendo todas las miradoras de esa sala, tanto de sus compañero como del profesor.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto este exasperado de que lo estuviesen interrumpiendo su clase

-Ah…n-no n-nada –dijo este tratando de detener sus temblores de su cuerpo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Tweek? –pregunto un castaño volteando para poder saber lo que pasaba.

Otro relámpago ilumino el salón, aumentando los gritos y temblores del pequeño.

-¡Deja de temblar de una puta vez! –grito un pelinegro que se sentaba cerca de él, hace unos minutos se había exasperado. Ya era bastante malo tener que soportar el profesor dar su aburrida clase como para soportar a un amigo gritar como un maldito raro.- E estado escuchándote gritar hace casi media hora –dijo ahora un poco más tranquilo- Solo cierra la puta boca, maldito.

Todos los presentes en el salón se quedaron callados, inclusive Tweek. Todos miraron a Tweek que pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos verdes, sin dudarlo salió corriendo sorprendiendo a algunos.

-Sabemos que Tweek es así…-comenzó un pelirrojo a su amigo, hablaba en voz baja pero era obvio que todos comentaban lo sucedido.

-Si pero eso le da ternura –comento otro pelirrubio metiéndose en la conversación

-Si claro…-dudo otro pelinegro- Pero esa no era razón para que Craig le gritara todas esas cosas

-Craig es un marica -dijo un gordo. Aunque bueno, en verdad ya no era ese gordo que todos molestaban pero el apodo se le había quedado. No importaba si lo escuchaba, en sí, esa era la razón por la cual lo grito.

-Deberíamos ir a verlo…-dijo un infantil castaño a su amigo moreno. Le preocupaba demasiado Tweek, y como buen amigo debería ir a verlo

-Pobre Tweek –dijo la puta ex novia de Stan a su mejor amiga, Bebe otra puta como ella.

-Pobre de Tweek –dijo un rubio, un amigo que había hecho de momentos de "soledad"


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno… -el profesor se fue a su escritorio y vio las listas de su grupo- Butters y Clyde vayan a ver a su amigo

-A la orden –dijo Clyde saliendo del salón acompañado de Butters

-Eh Craig…-empezó el afroamericano acercándose a la mesa de su amigo.- Sé que no debería…pero Tweek

-Tienes razón –espeto enojado. Lo odiaba, odia a ese maldito rubio que había cambiado su vida desde que lo conoció, odiaba tener que protegerlo de los mayores, odia sus estúpidos tics, sus sonidos raros, su maldito sonrojo…ese sonrojo que enamoraba a…-¡NO! –grito enojado y se levantó tomando todas sus cosas saliendo directo al jardín trasero tirándose en el césped.

Sus compañeros se quedaron callados y empezó de nuevo el murmureo mientras el pobre profesor de lamentaba.

-Yo solo quería un grupo normal…

Mientras en el baño un rubio se encontraba llorando en un cubículo, se había sentado arriba de la taza y se limitaba a seguir temblando mientras cálidas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sus ojos le ardían, le dolía demasiado el corazón pero no estaba enferma ni nada de eso, le dolieron las palabras no le hubiese importado si otro se las hubiera dicho pero no, era él…

-Eres un…i-idiota –dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. Todo empezó desde aquella pelea y bueno además de que Craig había visto "fuerza" en él aunque siempre era defendido por sus amigos pero…él era especial, porque si lo no fuera no estuviera en el "Team Craig" pero…- Te odio….-volvió a decir pero esta vez pateando la puerta.

-¿Tweek…?-llamo otro rubio entrando al baño de "niños" acompañado con Clyde. Ambos se limitaron a escuchar el llanto de Tweek por la puerta junto con su respiración acelerada.- Vamos Tweek…

-¡TE ODIO! –Grito entre lágrimas volvió a patear la puerta pero esta vez abriéndola golpeando a su amigo en la cara, este cayo en el piso sangrando de la nariz- ¡Gah! L-lo siento Clyde…

El pobre castaño se lamentaba en el suelo tocando su nariz tratando de incorporarse, recibió ayuda de Butters y de Tweek.

-Clyde l-lo…

-Eh tranquilo…-dijo tratando de restarle importancia y le sonrió de oreja a oreja aun sangrando- Al menos no he muerto…

-¡GAH!

-¡CLYDE! –le regaño Butters

-Lo siento…-soltó una risita y abrazo a Tweek- Vamos tenemos que volver e ir a la enfermería.

Si nadie los os conociera pensarían que a Clyde le gustaba Tweek por eso Craig se enojaba con él por tenerle tanta confianza a Tweek y poder agarrarlo cuando quisiera, a decir verdad, todos pensaron que Clyde era "Gay" (Aunque Token se lo poncha….) por eso llegaron a esa conclusión. Craig lo odiaba…solo por eso.

Las puertas del baño de abrieron y entro un rubio con una gran sonrisa y abrazo a Butters tirando a Clyde al piso.

-Oye…-grito levantándose gracias a la ayuda de Tweek.

-Miren que tenemos aquí –dijo el rubio soltando a Butters- Parece que esta vez sí podre comer….y muy buena comida –miro a Tweek con una cara pervertida haciendo que este chillara asustado soltando de nuevo a Clyde- Un paranoico rubio pero sensual, un sexy castaño y por supuesto a mi Butters.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mucho tiempo pude subir, no había podido hacerlo porque no se podía…subir el capítulo y tuve que pedir ayuda (Muchas gracias*-* ) Y además de que tenía que hacer mis tareas además de donde escribo la historia (Mi laptop) le estaba fallando unas letras, antes era la "s" pero ahora es la "n" y es molesto pero bueno, ahora tratare de seguirla & hacer la gente feliz.

Les tengo una pregunta, ¿Alguien sabe de la canción "Kagerou Days" o "Kagerou Project"? Bueno…yo he querido hacer un fanfict de esa historia mas no…sé si vaya a servir. Pero si gustan pueden escuchar la canción.

* * *

-Pueden salir…-dijo el profesor dando un suspiro. ¿Por qué había escogió ser profesor? Pudo ser cualquier cosa pero no, tuvo que escoger ese horrible trabajo. Tener que soportar estúpidos esos alumnos que no hacia otra cosa que hacer desorden, sus estúpidas peleas o sus charlas además de que alguien quería violarse a medio salón.

-Yo quiero saber…que paso con la puta y con el extraño –dijo Cartman mientras caminaba junto con sus amigos. Había cambiando físicamente aunque bueno no era el único pero el seguía siendo el mismo hijo de puta que amaba joder a todos.

-Eh espero que Butters aun sea inocente…-dijo Stan tomando su almuerzo

-No seas idiota, Stan –dijo un pelirrojo imitándolo- Kenny nunca le haría eso a Butters

-Vamos, acosa a todos de este puto pueblo…

-Sea como sea, yo quiero saber que paso con Tweek…-dijo Cartman pensando

-Lo siento Kenny –dijo un rubio nervioso- N-no quería golpearte…

-No importa Tweekie –dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir el algodón con alcohol pasar contra su ojo derecho.

-Bueno ahora sabes porque acosar es malo…-comento Clyde sosteniendo un algodón algo manchado de sangre contra su nariz

-Más si es Tweekers –dijeron abriendo la puerta de la enfermería y entro Craig golpeando la puerta y los miro con una cara de odio más a Kenny. –Ahora, lárguense

-Pero yo tengo que estar aquí…-dijo infantilmente Clyde tomado otro algodón bañado en alcohol.

Craig miro a Butters y lo tomo por el cuello apretándolo asustando al rubio, lo apretaba con odio imaginado a Kenny.

-Ah s-suéltame, Craig –dijo este con lágrimas en los ojos

-C-craig….-el pequeño Tweek lo miro con tristeza, su cuerpo empezó a temblar dándole de nuevo su tic

- No seas puta Craig –Kenny empezó a reír tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, déjalo libre.

-¡AH! –grito cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Craig apretar más su cuello.

Tanto como Tweek y Clyde habían visto tan enojado a Craig, o bueno, no al punto de ahorcar a alguien que no lo merecía.

-Ahora…

-¡Ya, me largo…!-grito acercándose a el- Pero…primero dame a Butters

Craig lo miro con odio y aventó a Butters contra la puerta escuchándose el golpe. Kenny fue hacia él y lo abrazo sacándolo rápidamente de la enfermería. Craig diriguio su mirada hacia Clyde y este se asustó, se levantó lentamente de la camilla y se dispuso a irse.

-Clyde…-dijo el pelinegro lentamente y este corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, más rápido que cuando era día de tacos, más rápido que en hora de gimnasia pero bueno no se podía comparar algo más cuando estaba Craig…de por medio.

Tanto como Tweek que como Craig dijeron algo, solo se limitaron a verse a los ojos, el silencio era algo incómodo pero más para Tweek. Quería acabar con ese silencio pero…sentía miedo y no quería cagarla echarlo a perder. El silencio se hizo cada vez más incómodo, aunque él quisiera gritar. ¡Dios mío, era demasiada presión!


End file.
